1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a continuous process for the generation of gaseous mixtures comprising H.sub.2, CO, and other constituents by partial oxidation of a liquid hydrocarbonaceous feedstock. The gaseous mixtures are suitable for use as synthesis gas, reducing gas or fuel gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Single and double annulus-type burners have been used previously for introducing streams of reactants into a partial-oxidation synthesis-gas generator. For example, in coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,926 - Schlinger et al, an oil stream is disclosed being passed through the central conduit of a single annulus-type burner at a velocity in the range of about 5 to 40 feet per second and a converging annular stream of oxygen and steam is discharged through the annulus at a velocity of about 200 to 400 feet per second. In coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,606 - Marion et al, an oil stream is disclosed being passed through the central conduit of a double annulus-type burner at a velocity of 10- 100 feet per second, a free-oxygen containing gas is passed through the inner annulus at a velocity of from 110 ft. per sec. up to sonic velocity, and a temperature-moderating gas is passed through the outer annulus at 55 ft. per sec. to sonic velocity.